With advances in wired/wireless communication networks, electronic devices which display data visually recognized by a user on a display can be interconnected over the wired/wireless communication network.
The electronic devices can transmit and receive various data over the wired/wireless communication network, and one electronic device can remotely control another electronic device. Alternatively, one electronic device can share data with another electronic device. Such a service for the remote control or the data sharing between the electronic devices can include a mirroring service.
As such, during the mirroring service, the electronic devices can transmit substitute data instead of mirroring data. Although the substitute data requires less resource than the mirroring data in the transmission, current consumption of the electronic devices in the substitute data transmission is almost similar to current consumption of the mirroring data transmission and accordingly unnecessary current can be consumed.